Incubus
by Asshatry
Summary: It's Halloween night, and she goes with her friends to an abandoned factory where the spirit of a man in a leather jacket is said to roam the halls. They're dead-set on capturing proof of him, but she soon discovers he's not a ghost at all. (DUBCON SMUT)


"Are you coming, or what?" Maggie called to me from the back seat of Rick Grimes' station wagon. I tried to pull on my jacket while simultaneously pulling the front door closed. It was Halloween night, and we'd been planning this little shindig for weeks.

Sliding into the backseat with Maggie and Daryl, I greeted everyone with a small smile. Michonne was sitting in the passenger side up front and holding hands with Rick. I couldn't help but beam at them. They finally admitted they had feelings this summer and I hadn't seen them apart since.

Daryl was still single, and I'd had a crush on him since high school, but I was too afraid to act on it. Maggie was two months pregnant; her baby daddy, Glenn, was military and wouldn't be back until Christmas, so we were asked to keep an eye on her. I promised Glenn that I'd do my best, but I was pretty sure Maggie could handle herself. He didn't even know he was a dad yet.

"How much longer until we get there?" Maggie asked Rick as the car sped down a long highway. There was no one else on the road, and the sun was setting fast.

"Should be just around this corner. Look!" Rick turned right and everyone looked out their window. A gray factory building could be seen off in the distance. I stared at it in awe. It was huge.

"Did everyone bring their phones? We wanna make sure we're recording the whole time so we don't miss anything." Michonne turned around in her seat to look at us and we all nodded in confirmation. I never left my house without my phone, but we were on a mission that night.

Rick pulled up to the old factory and parked the car. No one got out. We all stared up at the abandoned building and then my eyes went to a hole in the chain link fence surrounding the property.

"There's our way in," I said, opening the car door, excited to get going. The factory had been on my mind all week long, and I couldn't wait another second. Behind me, Maggie and Daryl got out, and were soon followed by Rick and Michonne. We all approached the hole in the fence. It appeared to have been cut open by wire cutters. I stepped through the opening, and the others did the same.

There was graffiti covering the outside walls; different words and tags in multi-colors were spread out all along the building. I gave up trying to read them and approached the front door, going up some stairs. Placing my hand on the knob, I was surprised when it turned easily and the door opened. It was unlocked.

"Sweet!" Rick said, coming up to move past me and go inside the dark building. Michonne was holding out her cellphone and used the flashlight on it to light the way. I went inside with the others and we let the door fall closed behind us. It slammed and the booming noise almost seemed to echo throughout the entire factory.

We were standing in a large, open room on top of some sort of catwalk. Some of the windows were broken, and there was glass everywhere covering the concrete floors. The artists who had decorated the outside had also come inside, as graffiti covered the walls inside too. I pulled out my phone and activated the flashlight, same as Michonne and began to make my way down the catwalk stairs.

I was just about to head into a hallway when I heard Daryl's voice behind me.

"Hang on!" he called, making me freeze. I spun around and shined the light towards him. He squinted as the bright light lit up his face.

"Sorry!" I said, pointing the light down so it wasn't blinding him.

"Be careful, okay?" he nodded towards the hallway I was about to enter. "There's a lot of glass everywhere."

I smiled at him and blushed. He was so sweet. I wanted to ask him to come with me, but before I could, Maggie called him over to look at something. He gave me a thin smile and then disappeared back into the big room.

I wanted to show Daryl I was brave. Thinking maybe he would ask me out, I decided I needed to prove myself to him. I left the large area, venturing further inside the factory.

The hallways were pitch black, and the light from my phone did little to illuminate the long tunnels. I moved slow and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. There wasn't glass on the ground anymore, but instead dust and dirt. The graffiti on the walls seemed to be less and less as I went along. I thought I saw a rat scurry by, but it could also have been my eyes playing tricks.

I came upon a stairwell and looked up. It seemed to go all the way to the top, and I began making my way up. A minute later, I was standing in another dark hallway at the very top floor of the factory. The door to the stairwell closed behind me with a thud, and I tried to calm my nerves.

Opening the recording app, I hit the big red button and held my phone out to use the light. Shining my phone, I noticed at the very end of the hall was a big, black door. Curious, I carefully made my way down the hallway towards it, noting the graffiti was gone and this floor almost seemed clean, if it wasn't for the dust.

I approached the black door and tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't move. After pulling on it a few times, I gave up and turned to head back. Walking down the hallway, I went to exit through the stairwell where I had come from, but the door was locked. Pulling on the door frantically, my heart pounded even louder in my ears.

It wouldn't open.

"Daryl!" I called out as loud as I could and then waited for a response.

 _Nothing._

"Rick?! Maggie?! Michonne?!" I shouted, trying to twist the door knob.

Panic set in and I looked around me just in time to see the black door at the end of the hallway slowly open. I held my breath as I noticed light coming from inside.

For some strange reason, I suddenly felt drawn to the room. I held out my phone that was still recording audio and very carefully made my way down the dark hall towards the light. As I came up to the room, I looked in bewilderment.

It was a completely furnished bedroom, with a four post, king-size bed near the door and a leather love-seat sitting off to the side along with two horizontally striped box chairs. There were black curtains draped by the windows, a small chandelier dangling from the ceiling. I noticed the light was coming from multiple lamps throughout the room and some candles that were flickering across the room, casting shadows on the walls.

After taking it all in, I turned to leave the strange room only to find a man standing in front of the now closed black door. I stumbled back a bit and dropped my cellphone on the floor, startled. He was wearing a leather jacket and had his arms crossed over his chest. I knew who he was immediately.

"Don't be afraid, darlin'…" he said with a chuckle, leaning back against the closed door and taking in the sight of me. "I don't bite."

Goosebumps spread across my skin and I glanced around. He was blocking my only exit and I was trapped inside with him. Avoiding eye contact, I swallowed hard.

"I'm not afraid." It was a lie, but I needed to be brave.

"You sure, sweetheart? You're shaking like a fuckin' leaf."

His skin was pale and his eyes were jet black—as black as his leather jacket. He was ruggedly handsome and was aged, but it suited him. He smiled at me to show his perfect white teeth and I shuddered.

"I… I didn't mean to intrude…." I stuttered, "I just want to go. My friends are gonna get worried."

He tilted his head as if he was confused and then he finally moved away from the door and made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the grey comforter.

"Actually, they haven't even noticed you've disappeared yet." His grin grew wider and his eyes trailed down my body. "You're a lovely little thing, aren't cha?"

I was scared out of my mind. Glancing down at the ground, I saw my phone was no longer recording and appeared to be dead. Knowing he'd be able to intercept me before I could make it to the door, I decided to plead with him.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered, my face twisting in worry. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Hurt you? Why the fuck do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He leaned back on the bed and eyed me, waiting for me to speak.

"I..kn-know who you are… What you are…" I whimpered out. When he didn't say anything, I met his gaze and whispered his name.

"Negan."

We had come to the abandoned factory in search of him. Legend had it that an evil spirit named Negan haunted the building. People reported seeing a man in a leather jacket wandering the halls. He scared anyone who tried to enter his sanctuary by slamming doors, and some even reported interacting with him, but I never really believed them. But here he was, standing in front of me and grinning ear to ear.

"So you do know me," he said, standing up from the bed. His sudden movement had my fight or flight kicking in and I bolted for the door. Reaching out to grab the doorknob, I had almost made it when my feet froze. I felt paralyzed, and with my arm still outstretched, I remained in place.

I couldn't move my body.

I heard him approach, coming up to stand in front of me so my outstretched hand touched the front of his jacket. It was ice cold. Leaning down so his face was right in front of mine, his eyes found mine and everything changed.

As I gazed into his onyx eyes, the adrenaline pumping through my veins disappeared and the intense fear was immediately replaced with a calmness. It was like he had flipped a switch, and I was completely at peace.

In my new tranquil state, I continued to gaze into his eyes completely transfixed by him.

He was so incredibly handsome.

He was perfect.

"I don't want to hurt you," he reassured me, "I think we should sit down and talk."

Yes, talk. I owed him that. I had been so rude to burst into his bedroom and the least I could do was listen to what he had to say. His voice dripped like honey; it sounded sweet and melodic like a favorite song. I could listen to him talk forever.

Then my legs started to move, but I never told them to do so. The next thing I knew, I was walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. My head felt foggy, and I was vaguely aware of my need to escape, but that was soon replaced with excitement as Negan sat down on the bed next to me. His leg brushed up against mine and I shivered in delight.

"I've been waiting for you to come to me," he said, his hypnotic gaze still locked onto mine. "You're special. And I know you want Daryl. I know that you've been waiting for him to make a move, but Daryl doesn't love you the way I do."

 _Yes._

I nodded in agreement, but my brain desperately tried to fight through the thick fog.

How could he love me if he just met me?! I didn't love him! He wasn't even alive! And Daryl! I had been waiting for Daryl to ask me out. How could he know that?

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my tongue felt heavy, and I struggled to say anything. My face twisted in worry as I glanced around the room; my heart started to pound loud in my ears.

Negan's fingers found my jaw and he twisted my head back to face him. His dark eyes found mine again and I was calmed immediately. All my doubt washed away the moment he touched me, and I got lost in his luring gaze.

"Daryl doesn't give a fuck about you. He's not even looking for you," Negan said slowly, as if he was trying to comfort me. "But I've been waiting for you. And now that I found you, I have to have you."

I smiled and nodded.

He needed me.

This beautiful man needed _me_.

"I'll take care of you." He tilted my face up and then pressed his lips against mine. His lips were ice cold, but the moment we connected, a fiery sensation swam through me from head to toe. I didn't even blink as I continued to look into his eyes, as if breaking eye contact would physically hurt me.

"Do you love me?" he asked, breaking the kiss and scanning over my face as if he was trying to read me. I nodded slowly which earned me another one of his delicious smiles. "Take off your shirt for me, darling."

I did as he said, needing to make him happy. I was no longer afraid, and felt utterly content. And yet, I didn't feel like I was in total control of my movements, like a puppet with someone else pulling my strings.

Once I was out of my shirt, Negan stared down at my body. His tongue sneaked out and he licked his lips.

"Oh, you'll do just fine."

I just smiled at him.

I liked hearing him say that.

I liked pleasing him.

"Lay back," he ordered.

I did, sitting up further onto the mattress so I could lay flat against the soft surface. Propping myself up partially on my elbows, I looked back to him to find he didn't have his jacket and shirt on anymore.

 _But when did he take them off?_

I wanted to look at the ground to see if he had undressed in record time, but his eyes found mine again and I forgot all about it. The next thing I knew, Negan was crawling on top of me, trapping my body between him and the grey comforter.

He kissed me again, and once again fire swam through my veins. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him in. His lips were freezing, but his kiss was addicting and I couldn't get enough; a soothing warmth spread throughout my entire body. I never wanted it to end.

When he went to get off me, I let out a whine and attempted to pull him back to me. He chuckled, staring down into my eyes with a look of lust. I needed him. I didn't care about anything else but feeling him.

He began to remove my pants, sliding them from my hips and down my legs. My heart beat loud, but not in fear. I was anticipating what was to come. I knew exactly what he wanted from me.

He threw my pants on the floor and the cool air hit my bare skin. I hardly noticed it.

"Open your legs," he commanded. I did, and he placed two large hands on either one of my thighs to make sure I kept them open to him. Leaning his head down, he pressed a kiss against my panty-covered soaked folds.

I moaned loud just in time for him to press another kiss to the drenched fabric. Hooking my underwear between his fingers, he carefully slid them down my legs to completely expose me to him.

I was on fire. My skin felt like it was going to ignite at any second. Reaching down, I bunched his dark locks between my fingers and attempted to guide him to my aching pussy.

"I know, baby. I know." His voice made me shiver in excitement, and I opened my mouth to beg him, but was cut off as his mouth found my bare skin.

The sensation was even stronger than before; his cool lips pressed against my warm flesh, making me shudder. And then, pushing past my folds, he held my legs firmly and his tongue pressed inside my soaked cunt.

I cried out, throwing my head back and squirming at the feeling. His tongue was long, and it touched every sensitive wall. After delving deep inside and tasting my wetness, he licked my clit hungrily, making me writhe.

I gasped as he lapped, flicking and sucking in all the right places. As he ate me out, I tried to fight the building pressure inside me, but it was no use. Within seconds, I came undone on his tongue; my muscles clenched around him and I pressed his face further into me as I came hard.

Negan didn't seem to mind the harsh grip I had on his hair, but froze once I began to spasm. It was only after I stopped trembling from my intense orgasm did I look back up at him, desperately searching for his black, beautiful eyes.

He was completely naked and standing over me. I admired his body as he moved to get on top of me again, taking my arms up with him to pin them over my head. A smile spread on my face as he aligned his body with mine.

"I'm gonna breed you," he hissed against my ear, "I'm gonna fill you until that sweet pussy is dripping my seed. Do you want that, baby?"

I nodded gazing deep into his eyes. I wanted to be bred. I wanted him to fill me up.

With one hard thrust, he pushed past my dripping folds. I screamed out as he stretched me and began fucking me hard. He was huge; his dick was long and thick, and it felt like he was splitting me open, but I was too lost in him to care.

I closed my eyes, dissolving into the intense pleasure. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. His entire body was cold, but everywhere he touched, he created a hot sensation that licked at every single nerve.

When I opened my eyes, I stared up in surprise.

Negan was no longer on top of me, but instead it was Daryl—his long hair covered part of his face, but he had a determined look on his face. I moaned loud at the sight of him, arching my back as he plunged in and out of my tight cunt.

I couldn't remember how I got here or how Daryl and I had finally admitted our feelings, but he was fucking me with such vigor that I didn't care.

It didn't take long before my second orgasm overcame me and I clenched around Daryl's shaft.

"Daryl…" I moaned, trying to move my arms, but they were still pinned above my head. I watched as Daryl morphed back into Negan, who was still pumping in and out of me roughly.

"See? I can give you everything you want."

"Yes…" I whispered, gazing into his eyes. My jaw was slack and my entire body felt numb, but he continued to thrust into my spent heat.

"You don't need them. Just me. I'm all you need." His grip on my wrists tightened and I nodded obediently.

"All I need…" I repeated as if in a trance. I felt dizzy. My body almost felt sore, but the sweet sensation from his touch masked the pain. I didn't know how long he'd been fucking me, but time didn't seem to matter.

Nothing mattered but Negan.

My head lolled back and I felt like I was sinking into the mattress, but he was relentless.

"Good girl…" he murmured, kissing my sweaty forehead. I couldn't even sit up to look at him. My body began to move up and down the mattress and my breasts bounced inside my bra with every rapid thrust.

I couldn't feel anything anymore.

He was in control, and I was floating.

It felt _heavenly_.

I felt another orgasm approaching, but knew it would be too much. Squirming against him, I was too depleted to come again. I began to shake my head and squeezed my eyes close tight.

"Don't fight it. Come for me."

I felt his voice rather than hearing it and did as he asked, right on command. My muscles tightened hard against his thick cock and I cried out. Shaking from my powerful climax, Negan's movements suddenly slowed and then he reached his peak.

Opening my eyes in a desperate attempt to make eye contact as he filled my cunt, I stared up in shock to find Negan was not Negan.

And he wasn't Daryl either.

Instead, a creature with huge black horns and grey skin was on top of me. It had huge black wings coming out of its back and a pointed tail sticking up from behind. Its ebony eyes stared down into mine as it pinned my arms above my head.

And everything was okay.

I smiled, getting lost in those dark orbs and felt calm once again.

"What's-a-matter, baby?" A deep, scratchy voice asked and it reached up with long claws to grab my face. I watched as he transformed back into the handsome human form again.

"What…" I tried to speak, confused about what I had just witnessed when his lips found mine again. I kissed him back, feeling his long tongue dance with mine.

He continued to kiss me as I realized he hadn't pulled out; his cock was still shoved deep inside me.

And then he came again.

I felt full. I stared into his sinfully beautiful eyes and smiled.

When he ejaculated a third time, I felt his release start to run down my thigh, dripping out of me.

"Negan…" I moaned in a needy way, closing my eyes and collapsing onto the bed.

I tried to catch my breath as I laid there, completely exhausted. I was drenched in sweat and couldn't care to move. I laid there paralyzed, content with staying where I was.

Then I opened my eyes.

I was completely alone.

Negan was nowhere to be seen and the room looked different. The lamps were no longer on and instead I was in a dark room. The only light was coming from the moon that had raised high up into the sky and shined through the windows. I noticed there were cobwebs everywhere, and the grey comforter I laid on was covered in dust.

Standing up, my head felt heavy and I rubbed at my eyes. I glanced down to see I was fully dressed and my cellphone was laying face up on the floor. Getting up from the bed, I picked it up and tried to turn it on, but the battery was dead.

Dusting myself off as best as I could, I then carefully approached the window and looked down at the ground below. Rick's car was still parked in front of the fence, but there was no sign of my friends. Glancing around one last time, I hurried out of the room and made my way down the hall.

As I approached the door to the stairwell, I suddenly heard Maggie's voice calling my name. Glancing over my shoulder, I stared at the black door that was still sitting open. I wanted to go back inside, but knew I needed to find my friends.

I opened the door to the stairwell that was no longer locked and headed down the stairs. I was halfway down when I almost slammed into Maggie.

"What happened to you?!" she exclaimed, looking at my sweat soaked skin and the dust that covered me. I shook my head, glancing around nervously.

"I'm not really sure," I said, and it was the truth.

"We've been looking for you for over an hour. We were scared something happened to you." Maggie gave me a worried look-over and then shouted in a loud voice, "Rick! I found her!"

"I think I blacked out," I mumbled, rubbing at my temple. I remembered Negan, but it felt more like a lucid dream than reality. Maggie and I headed down the steps until we reached the bottom floor where the others were.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Rick said, coming up to me and shining his phone's flashlight onto my dust covered clothes. "What happened?"

"She says she blacked out," Maggie explained for me. "I think it's time to leave, you guys."

"Yeah, I don't like this place," Daryl piped in and I looked at him. My cheeks turned red as I remembered what it was like to have him inside me.

 _No.. it was just a dream._

We all filed out, heading towards the front doors of the factory. I stared down at the glass covered floor and tried to shake the strange feeling I had.

I felt… _full_.

The others headed outside and I was just about to go through the doors when I felt an icy hand grab my wrist.

"You're mine," a deep, familiar voice whispered against my ear.

A small smile spread across my face and I nodded.

"Yes, Negan."


End file.
